Tokyo Mew Mew Five Years Later
by Aiko-love-Anime
Summary: Five Years have passed since the events in Tokyo Mew Mew the manga ended. Pudding, now a spunky teen, has been waiting patiently for Taruto to return. What is in store for our Mew Mews? Oneshot.


I've had this idea for years, but could never figure out how to write it. Hope you like. By the way, it follows the MANGA(excluding tmm a la mode), not the anime, so brush up if you haven't read it in a while. :) ~Aiko-love-Anime

**Tokyo Mew Mew- Five Years Later**

Let's start out with a little bit of catching up, this is what's happened from the original story line to the current time.

Five years had passed and everyone has changed a bit.

Lettuce stopped wearing her hair in braids, and now wears it in a high ponytail. She no longer wears glasses. The Mew Mew Project made her a bit more corageous and out-spoken. She grew more confident, and with that stopped dropping plates in the cafe XD. Her like in Ryuu has not changed, in fact, it has become more apparent to everyone in the cafe, although no one says anything. There really wasn't a definate answer to where their relationship stands.

Mint had grown a bit aswell. She was kinder, to a point, and was no longer a spoiled rich girl. Her brother had finished his studies and was able to come by the cafe now and again. She was a little taller, and she wears her hair down, now reaching half way down her back. She had become a well known ballerina, and has been offered several professional oppurtunities, but only takes 4 shows a year.

Zakuro had changed. She was no longer the distant, lone wolf she used to be. She was warmer and gentler. And after the fight for the world was over and the aliens left for their world, she messaged Pudding's father who was training in China at the time. One year ago, she adopted her along with her little brothers and sister. Her long hair had long since been cut short, keeping only the sides of her bangs long. Her career had taken off, but she always managed a good schedule so she could come back to the cafe everyday.

Now enters the star of this story: Pudding. She has, perhaps, grown the most. Now a spunky 13 year old girl, she has gotten taller, matured a bit (only a little), and as said above, she has been adopted by Zakuro. Her four tiny braids are now down two her butt and tied in two small red bows at the base of her neck. She no longer hopped around the cafe on her ball, but still hopped, skipped, and jumped her way around in her bouts of hyper outbursts.

On a rather typical day, Ichigo and Masaya returned from their study abroad. Ichigo, now 18, has her long red hair tied up in long pig-tails, a ring around her finger. Masaya hadn't changed too much, he was a bit taller, and a bit more matured.

And now the story begins...

The Cafe was as busy as ever. Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and even Mint were running around taking orders. It always got like this around lunchtime, and Ichigo's studying abroad with Masaya didn't help either.

"Hi everybody!" Ichigo said suddenly bursting through the doors to the cafe, Masaya close behind.

"HELP US NOW!" the mew mews shouted in unison and dragged her back to the changing room.

"What's the big idea?" Ichigo complains after getting dressed. "I just got back and you're making me work?"

"Shut up and help, Ichigo! We're busy today!" Mint said passing by with two trays of dirty plates, and into the kitchen.

"Fine!" Ichigo shouted, then changed her attitude to the customers. "How may I help you?" she said happily.

On such busy days even Pudding was running out of steam. But that didn't stop her. A lot of customers came to the cafe just to see her run around, and she didn't want to disappoint.

She was so busy she didn't know what day it was. Passing by the calendar on her way back to the kitchen she spot the date, and stopped for a moment.

"5 years, huh, Taru-Taru?" she said quietly, then looked down. After a moment she lifted her head and smiled, returning to the busy work that needed to be done.

Our overworked mew mews sit at the empty tables after a long, exhausting shift.

"God, I'm tired~~~~!" Ichigo complained.

"Try doing it everyday for the passed week!" Mint complained. "And when you're not here, I can't slack off."

"That's not my fault!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Hey, everyone..." Lettuce said, entering from the hall to the kitchen. "Ryuu and Keiichiro have something for us."

"What is it?" Pudding asked eagerly.

"Careful, Pudding! Or they'll drop it!" Lettuce warned.

Ryuu and Keiichiro walked in carrying a large two teir cake and sat it down on the table.

"That's us!" Pudding shouted.

"That's right, exactly five years ago the mew mew succesfully defeated deep blue and saved the world. Since then we have had little to no problem. Congradualtions on your fifth anniversary of success." Ryuu said.

"I want the piece with me on it!" Ichigo said.

"Okay, calm down!"

"Hey, I want a piece, too!"

"Guys, be careful."

"Hey that's my piece!"

"How did you save the world, again?"

Pudding slowly backed out of the cafe and stood on the steps, head hanging down.

_Taruto..._

"Pudding," Zakuro said peaking out the door. "The cake is cut, do you want a piece?"

"Not really, I'm not hungry." she said tugging on her apron above her heart. "Take some home for the others, okay?"

"Is something wrong, Pudding?" Zakuro asked stepping out onto the steps and shutting the door.

"Taruto..." she began to speak, but stopped. "No, nothings wrong."

"Eh, Pudding..." Zakuro began.

Pudding ran off.

"Don't worry about me!" she shouted back.

She ran and ran as long and fast as she could. By the time she stopped she was in some random park and the sun had begun to set.

She didn't know where she was going, or why she had to get away. She just did. She couldn't stay there, she had to be alone.

Because today was...

_Today was the day Taruto went back home to his planet._ Tears fell down Puddings face. _I miss you, Taru-Taru. When are you coming back? You promised me...You'd come back. Why? Why?WHY haven't you come back? Taruto..._

The tears would not stop, Pudding fell to her knees. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She'd held them for five long years. She finally began to accept the fact that, he may never be coming back.

That very fact broke her very being to pieces.

Suddenly, her mew mew pendant began to glow.

"An enemy? What?" Pudding said surprised. "Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!" she said and transformed.

She lept around until she got closer to the source. She stopped. She KNEW this presence.

_No way..._ she thought taking something from her pocket and sticking it in her mouth.

She lept up the branches of a tree until she reached the top branch. Standing there, the source of the alarm, was Taruto. His gaze met Pudding's and she knew with out a doubt, it was him.

"There you are." he said, smiling that devilish smile.

"You're back..." Pudding spoke slowly.

"Yeah, I had something I needed to do." he said moving closer to her. She walked slowly to him. The met on the center of the branch. "I-"

Pudding pulled him close and kissed him.

They parted and she stepped back, looking down.

"What the hell?" Taruto shouted, taking a lemon drop out of his mouth.

"That's what you came back for, right?" Pudding said, not meeting his gaze. "That's what you said...back then. 'Maybe I'll come back for another one' that's what you said." she said holding back tears. "So, you're going back now...right?"

"Pudding..." he said, lifting her chin and kissing her tenderly. "I came back for you."

"W-what?" she said shocked.

"I love you, Pudding." he said blushing.

"T-Taru...to..." she said slowly and began to cry. She leapt into his arms.

"Call me Taru-Taru." he said and they kissed one more time.

Overlooking them from another tree, the mew mews, who had also heared the alarm, were smiling.

"He came back!" Ichigo said happily.

"I can't believe it." Mint said.

"It's like a fairy tale, she got her happy ending." Lettuce said.

"I'm glad." Zakuro said. "I guess I kind of knew it was because of him." she smiled.

Ichigo gasped.

"Wait...If he's back then...don't tell me..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Yo, kitty!" Kisshu said suddenly appearing, upside down, in front of her face.

Ichigo screamed.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he smirked.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in defense.

Kisshu spotted the ring on her finger...

"I-Ichgio...what's this..?" he asked angrily.

"Get away from me!" she shouted and jumped off the branch, Kisshu chasing her.

"Lettuce!" Ryuu called up to her from the base of the tree.

"It's okay, Shigure-san! The alien's came back, that's all!" Lettuce shouted back down.

"I know, get down here so you can answer me!" he shouted back up.

"Answer what?" she shout back.

"Will you marry me?" he shouted back, blushing.

Lettuce blushed. And jumped down.

"Will I what?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he said pulling out a ring.

"Y-yes!" Lettuce shouted and he kissed her.

"GO LETTUCE!" Pudding shouted.

"Ah! You could hear us?"

"Yeah!" she laughed.

Taruto hugged her waist. She turned to him.

"Sorry I made you wait." he said softly.

"It's okay. You came back, that's all that matters." she said and they kissed.

Then Ryuu and Lettuce kissed.

Time passed and Ryuu and Lettuce got married. The mew mew project disbanded and everyone's animal dna was removed. They began their lives as normal people again.

Well, as normal as dating an alien goes...

The End.

So how was it? :) I thought it was really cute. But maybe it would be better in first person? Hmm... Ah well, whatever it's a short story so I don't know maybe I'll redo it later. Comment if ya like. Thanks. ~ Aiko-love-Anime


End file.
